


为你所困

by JESSGREEN98



Category: hyunwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSGREEN98/pseuds/JESSGREEN98





	为你所困

#泰昀

1<<<

试问初出茅庐的哪个青年才俊不是身怀反骨？在这狼烟四起的乱世，我偏要做改造世界的上位者。这话让半年前的董思成看了，他还能讲个头头是道，换做现在，他的热血全被现实倾盆浇透了——他是个经纪公司的制作人，工作弹性大，收入高，逢人还能收获一句恭恭敬敬的“董老师”，就连上下班也是豪华SUV接送，这种活法儿，真是体面到人心坎里。旁人只看的到他的光鲜，殊不知每每踏进豪车，看到那个暖风中静候的李泰容，他倒宁愿被外界十二月的冰雪冻着。

认识李泰容之前，他从没想过，他这种白开水般的性子，能恨一个人到万劫不复。盯着挡风玻璃前平缓行驶的马路，他无数次想象，十字路口杀出一辆失控的卡车，和他们撞的车毁人亡，临死拉那个变态当垫背，不亏本。

“碰上什么好事了。”难得见他心情不错，李泰容从马路上分神看他。

一句话让他急刹车，董思成这才回到现实，微翘的嘴角变平，“也没什么，手里几个练习生快出道了，化茧成蝶，替他们高兴。”

心里幸灾乐祸，要是李泰容知道他刚才联想的内容，指不定要把天捅个多大的窟窿。

“瞧你每天穿的也挺厚，手怎么还是这么冰。”李泰容的手攥了他一下，干燥温暖，五根手指继而彻底拢住他的手。

“我从小就这样，血凉。”

“明天周末，出去走走吧，当散散心，有想玩的地方吗？”

“这会儿下班晚高峰，你专心开车！”鸣笛声在车外此起彼伏，董思成找了光明正大的借口，把手从男人手中撇出，就跟健忘似的，自己腹诽的那番诅咒倒不作数了，有意不愿让李泰容跟他拉拉扯扯吧。

“咱俩上次是怎么差点玩完小命的呀？你一把年纪想见什么没见过，我可不想英年早逝！”顺带还用年龄噎了回去，跟他比，李泰容是大十几岁，却也是应了那句俗语，三十男人一枝花，多金又英俊，随手摆在大街上，女人跟闻到血腥的母蚊子似的，向上撞。

董思成却不好他这一口。吊儿郎当往椅背上一歪，视线里的李泰容抿了抿唇，被拒的那只手，再度握住方向盘。

傍晚的香港，整个交通像条瘫痪的蛇，寸步难行。半小时后，SUV才艰难挤上高架，之后便畅通无阻。李泰容又淡淡开口，“明晚东区有个私人宴会，说是商务性质，其实就是一轰趴，一起去吧，肯定也有你们这个圈子的，多认识几个朋友，总是好的。”车内暖气充足，他穿了大圆领的毛衣，蓬蓬软软的灰色，露着两截锁骨和大片脖颈，不知怎么的，看着却很暖和。

不像董思成，上车这么久，脚趾碰脚趾，还是冰凉。这么一看李泰容，更不顺眼了，隐秘地翻白眼，“你一早定好的，我有说不的权利吗？”

吱的一声，董思成被甩的差点趴到仪表盘上，刹车踩的很猛，他还惊魂未定，李泰容上半身便压上来。难道话太难听把人触怒了？董思成呼吸都紧了，不好的回忆蹿了满脑袋。一声轻微的啪嗒，李泰容与他拉开些距离。他帮董思成扣上安全带。

修长的手指掐着他下巴，“你这么怕我？”低沉的嗓音，像是木柴在燃烧，就连那灼热的气息，也像小火般，烫着他的肌肤。

“怕我在这把你办了？”董思成就是怂。看着对方要发作，不敢轻举妄动。

李泰容眼皮颤了下，右眼角的那道疤，沟壑中的纹理，董思成第一次真正看清，听到男人无奈中带着商量的语气，“知道我不爱听这些，就别句句激我。”

李泰容两手抓着他肩膀，把自己靠过去，眼梢的小坑，碰到董思成嘴唇。

时间绵延，好像那是一个亲吻。久到董思成以为会被贴罚单了，李泰容才离开他，去启动车子，扔下一句让他百般不是滋味的话。

“你一次次把我刺的不敢向前，你问问自己，你是真的舒坦吗？”

2<<<

第二日，李泰容带着董思成去赴约，出门前，外面飘起小雪，他抓着头发从落地窗前回来，叮嘱董思成穿厚些。像是反叛期的孩子，偏要和你对着干，明知道会冻成狗，董思成还是只捞件皮衣便冲进雪地里。

等车时缩着脖子搓手哈气，看不到一袭正装的男人在他身后轻笑。

几十秒后，轿车开出车库，董思成拉开车门扑进后座，李泰容从另一侧坐进去，车内暖的像春季，董思成一身小疙瘩才消去。李泰容拿了备用的黑呢子，盖到董思成腿上。

董思成觉得这样像女孩，别别扭扭不乐意。

男人看了眼前座的司机，环上董思成肩膀，凑他耳旁柔声道，“没事，都是自己人，不用难为情。”

宴会在东区的某个山庄，美酒佳人，灯火通明。董思成死要面子活受罪，捂一路膝盖的黑呢子，临下车还是甩到一边。李泰容想都没想，拾起来披到自己肩上，与他那身黑丝绒西装倒也匹配。那本来是董思成的大呢子，两人身高相差无几，他只比董思成高出两三厘米，很多衣服可以交换穿。

李泰容向朋友们介绍，搂过董思成的腰，用委婉的说法，“这是我弟弟。”

年轻帅气的男孩，被事业有成的黑老大捧在手心里，他们皆看破不点破。圈子里肉体和金钱的关系，比比皆是。董思成在外面还是给足李泰容面子的，乖巧打了一圈招呼，长辈问什么，都老实作答。他再小心翼翼，最想避开的场景还是让他撞上了——董思成遇到了老同学，确切的说，是小他两级的学弟。

“学长学长你好！我是黄仁俊~我跟你一个学校的，你可能没有听说过我，但是谁不知道大名鼎鼎的吉他社社长董老大呢？！我还是咱们社成员呢！”对方自报家门，穿着白色礼服，是个阳春白雪的小公子，那崇拜的架势，就差贴他脸上。

董思成从果盘里揪了颗樱桃，正要搁进嘴里时，让他一吓，果实滑回手心，转身应了声，慢慢回过神，面如土色。

他对这个黄仁俊，是有印象的，当年在学校里就有所耳闻，金融系大一新生，刚入校被包养的小道消息，传的沸沸扬扬——靠男人上位的小白脸——他犹记得当时心底的鄙薄蔑视——现在在别人眼里，他也成为这样的人了吧。

白云苍狗。

旁人一听这话，纷纷溜须拍马，说董少爷小黄公子不亏是同门师兄弟，××大学人才辈出。听的董思成更添几分反感，笑的僵硬。

对方倒是笑盈盈的，不知道是真无邪还是假做戏。不过很快，董思成便验证黄仁俊属前一挂。那人是个自来熟，没什么心眼，聊过几句便拽着他去打台球，很是善谈，还把自己老底兜的干净。棋牌室燃着壁炉，搁置着长沙发，黄仁俊玩累了，像条小猫跳进自己的摇篮，蹿进布质的沙发垫里，聊着天，便听到他均匀的轻鼾。睡着了。在不熟悉的环境中也能倒头大睡，看来是被保护的很好，真的有安全感了吧。

董思成想到自己，那边的李泰容，怕是只顾着寻欢作乐，早把他忘的一干二净了，边晒笑着摇摇头，继续翻着杂志看。

一时半刻，一个男人推门而进，面相欧化，庄严英俊，蹲到黄仁俊身边，靠着他脸庞，小声说了什么，又亲了亲他的嘴唇，应该是因为要出去，给黄仁俊裹了件厚衣服，将人打横抱起。

黄仁俊睡的小脸红扑扑，羽绒服蓬松柔软，更衬的他娇小，像花瓶里最鲜嫩的花朵。李帝努抱着他，一脚把门踢开，顿了顿，对身后的董思成说，“李泰容好像在大厅里找你。”

董思成便坐不住了。放下杂志便跟出去，原先人满为患的厅堂，此刻散了大半，他一眼便看到两眼茫然的李泰容，扶着桌子，显然是在寻找什么。是真喝醉了。看到董思成，眼里染了点笑，就要向他栽去。

亏董思成接的及时，把男人一条胳膊别过颈后。

“想我吗……”李泰容朝他耳朵里吐酒气，醉醺醺的反而不讨厌了，“今晚上冷落了你……心里不好受……他们太难缠了……”

李泰容也不配合，这几步走的寸步难行。董思成倒觉得好玩，还没见过李泰容在大庭广众下失仪，挺大度地说，“别为我耽误了你大好前程，我都替你物色着呐，宴会上收了好几个影院学生的名片，比我年轻比我漂亮，你要是喜欢……”

这话甩在清醒的李泰容身上，保不准又得瞬间黑脸，碰上心情不好的时候，还要冷冷嘲上一句，“有功夫琢磨这种乱七八糟的，不如多花心思，想想怎么取悦我，我可不希望每次干你的时候，你都像条没精打采的死鱼。”

自取其辱这回事，他们在对方身上，都领悟的很彻底。

当下是个醉的七荤八素的李泰容，搂着董思成的那只手，讨好的够他下巴，舌头都不灵活了，却还是慢慢的说出口，“昀昀，你别装傻，我只对你死心塌地，不可能再有第二个了。”

跨出门的一刹那，身后一片灯火辉煌，过渡到沉沉的暮夜，夹着雪粒的风吹来，李泰容一个激灵，酒气被吹散。

他推开搀着他的董思成。才意识到他刚才是立下了什么誓言。这种情话，他第一次说，不知道是怕又是新的一轮自取其辱，还是真的羞涩，总之，似乎是想把那话抹干净，径直独走在雪地中。他不笑时就这样，冷若冰霜。董思成也默契的和他保持距离。

司机在车中待命。李泰容坐进去，弓着腰揉眉，想驱散醉酒的酸痛。

车子缓慢行驶，车窗一路闪过斑斓夜灯。董思成和李泰容都在后座，却是最远的两端。他又想到不久前的黄仁俊，和抱起他的男人，同样的不正当关系，他们的恩爱，关不住的溢在空气里。

他这么大个子，李泰容抱他都抱不住，他脾气硬的像石头，又不像传统的情人那样，对金主温软依赖，在床上的伺候也不卖力。

李泰容到底喜欢他什么呢？

这么想着，他便轻问出口，遥望着那头的男人。

“我也不知道。”意料之外，李泰容竟然特意坐的很端正，来回答他的问题。

“我要是知道就好了……可以对症下药，少用些力气，在你身上。”

——啧，还挺有自知之明？

一晚的应酬让李泰容疲倦，一丝不苟拢到后脑的刘海，有一缕也掉下来，颓懒的垂在眉间。夜灯参差投射，他始终有半张脸笼在黑暗中。

却能看到男人在浅笑，“可能觉得你和年轻时候的我，有点像。不，你比我做的更好。当时你站在酒吧的舞台中央，谁都看不出那是求职被拒失意的你，握着话筒，颠倒众生，向所有人传达着，你就是有资格留在这里。”

“不管你相不相信……我当时心里只有一种想法，这辈子，非你不可。”

——所以把我像个犯子一样监禁在你身边，只为满足你的一己私欲。

“我弟弟劝过我，说咱俩根本是南辕北辙的两路人，就像年轻时候的我们的父母，硬在一起不会过得好。但是我觉得你不是真的恨我，你只是不开窍。你还小，我等你……”

请别让我等太久。

这句从心尖挖下的恳求，还徘徊在喉间，一阵轻笑便传过来，像是黑暗的屋子被人拉开灯绳，笑声如饱满刺眼的灯光，显的很突兀。董思成忙捂着嘴，嘲笑还是从语气中透出，咯咯的笑，对着他憎恶的强奸犯，“抱歉啊，你继续、你继续说……”

李泰容皱皱眉。以心换心，被回馈的就是这么一把刀子。

他对这段关系，产生空前未有的疲累。

他从不碰能上瘾的东西，兜里的香烟，也只为交际所用。但是此刻，他需要什么东西来麻痹自己，他被气的胃疼，咬着烟蒂在嘴里，吸气时两颊深陷，他抽了一大口，辛辣湿润的气味通过喉管，直达冰冷的胃部，他想。

今晚要是醉的不省人事该多好。

3<<<

要是李泰容不说，董思成想破天也琢磨不出自己是怎么被盯上的。

半年前，那时正值炎暑，空气热的扭曲，刚送走中东军火商的李泰容驱车到酒吧。老地方，买醉，来场廉价的一夜情，这是他释压的方式，一切都是熟悉的，直到他看到那位眼生的酒保。他坐在吧台前好久，对方还在心猿意马地看舞台表演，李泰容无奈伸手指晃了晃，对方才转过脑袋，突兀的视线交接，酒保慢慢地看着李泰容，两个人脸对脸。

周围很乱，却是无关紧要了，对男孩的好感，在对视中滋生，那绝对是李泰容人生中最宝贵的几秒钟。

酒保当然不会让客人等太久，反应过来后，礼貌问，“先生，您点什么酒？”

李泰容要了简单的朗姆，几十秒后便被交到手中，他咽下口冰凉的液体，问，“你是学生？”

酒保正在有条不紊地为下位客人调酒，“您眼真尖。”眼睛朝下看，眼尾又深又长，静谧的气质在大环境中独树一帜。

“不在家里吹空调，跑到这里体验生活，像你这么有觉悟的孩子不多了。”李泰容自然知道他看到的并非全部，他只是在引男孩自报家门。

“哪儿啊，我是赚钱谋生。估计您也听出来了，我外地来的，S公司面试没选上，钱也花的见底，再找其他公司另谋出路吧。但空档期的这几天，不也得好好活着，所以到这打份临时工。”

S公司是香港最顶尖的经纪公司，男孩足够匹配。看着他眼角有迹可循的失落，李泰容伸出胳膊，端着酒杯的手指了指高台上演奏摇滚的歌手，问男孩，“以你专业角度看，他唱的怎么样？”

男孩把调好的鸡尾酒推向另一位客人，可能觉得自己这样不太谦虚，停了会儿才说，“我唱的比他好。”

话已至此，无需李泰容再煽动什么，男孩心里也打起算盘，鸿鹄怎能甘愿落入燕雀窠臼，再说，做驻唱歌手要比酒保挣的多。

李泰容听着男孩跟经理据理力争，“给我一个机会吧，不过三四分钟，对我很重要，听过后，您再做定夺。”

“歌手是我们刚找的，今晚是他的主场，再让你上去唱，他会怎么看我们。”经理听着心烦，他就没打算成全这不知天高地厚的小酒保，挥挥手要离开时，看到不远处的李泰容对他点了下头。

他不清楚李泰容的底细，但知晓和他老板的交情，哪敢得罪，便又转头准了小酒保。

男孩全然不知李泰容在撑腰，坐到他旁边，一只脚点着地，转椅跟着身体转动，稚气就藏不住了，“怎么样，我说我嘴皮子功夫可以吧！”

歪着脑袋，狡黠的笑。李泰容胸腔里什么在融化，他拍了拍男孩的脊背。

舞台一曲毕。男孩站起来，紧紧盯着场上，一手扯了领结，迅速脱去马甲，男孩子的动作帅气迷人，看都不看的照李泰容一甩，走上高台，握住话筒。

好评如潮。不用李泰容再推波助澜，男孩也在这酒吧里找到了一方之地。

将近凌晨，李泰容开车送男孩回到住处。

临下车前，他问男孩，我还不知道你叫什么名字。

“我叫WINWIN。”或许对方是个好人，但之后不会和他有什么交集了，于是董思成这么说。

他的心思怎么可能瞒过李泰容，“WINWIN ?”男人咀嚼一遍，然后笑着称赞，“了不起的名字。”

他根本没看出李泰容对他意犹未尽，只当又是平凡的一天结束，回到租住的旅馆中，洗了澡倒头便睡。第二天上午睡梦中，迷瞪的接到S公司的电话，说评委们多方考虑后，决定破格收录他为公司的练习生，给董思成惊喜的从被窝里一跃而起。

他穿戴好马不停蹄赶到公司，在选秀的房间等了五分钟，还是昨天的工作人员接待他。直接把他领进练习室。

环着三面大镜子，练习生厚积薄发的训练场，是他梦寐以求的地方。董思成抱着腿坐在地板上，满怀期待地等老师，没想到等来了李泰容。

昨晚是在纷乱灯光下和他打交道，白天的李泰容，线条更重，一般眼睛大的人，多会温柔含情，他却是个反例，望进他的瞳子里，什么都没有，空洞的冷漠。

仿佛昨晚绅士对他道晚安的男人只是幻想。

董思成忘了寒暄，傻乎乎地看了半天，要从地板上站起来，“您……您怎么会……”

“你是想问，我怎么会出现在这里。”李泰容拉了他一把，“我是公司的股东，你要是真的做了这的练习生，我就是你的老板。”

想起昨晚在老板前大放厥词，董思成无地自容，霎时冒了层薄汗。李泰容拿指腹去蹭他的额头，“辞了酒吧工作吧，过度投入身体负荷不住，我看不了你太辛苦。”

指尖爱惜的哪是给人擦汗，摸的董思成脸都烫了，但碍于上司下属的关系，他再隐隐察觉怪异，那颗敬畏之心还是阻止了他挡去李泰容的动作，故作不经意向后错了一步，他揉了揉自己脑袋，“我都二十张的人啦，怎么好意思跟家里再伸手。是到成家立业的年纪，我同学的宝宝，我今年年初还喝过人家的满月酒呢。我再扒我爸妈的皮也太不孝顺了。再说，我还挺喜欢那份工作的……”

“你有女人吗？”李泰容的思路还停在董思成嘴里的“成家立业”，眼神像山压着他。

“啊？”董思成怔住，这叫什么问题，回味过来耳根子红的要滴血，他个纯情的小处男怎么会架的住这种成人问法？在他心里，只有在床上坦诚相待过，才能称作，他的女人。他初中和隔壁班花那一段风花雪月，最大胆的不过是趁月黑风高偷摸抱一会儿，还跟做贼似的。他简直挥汗雨下，“我……没、没有过。”

没有过，暗意是以前，现在，都是单着的，眼前这个男孩，完完整整是他的。李泰容抿了抿柔软的唇角，就又和董思成接触上了，这回，是囫囵的，把矮不了他多少的少年，抱到怀里。

“即使有，我也有法子让你们俩断了。”男人整个下巴埋进他肩膀布料里，董思成那几秒像被雷劈中，梗着脖子，手臂僵垂在身侧，只是李泰容单方面地拥着他，他听到男人沉厚的嗓音，语气平缓，却拿出了这辈子的坚贞，“董思成，别单打独斗了，娱乐圈水太深。投靠我吧，我捧你。”

李泰容从进门后就阴晴不定，董思成刚才还咂摸着或许大人物都是这般难以捉摸？但最后一句话，他绝对没误解，姓李的这是把他当吃软饭的了？那人再权高位重，他再菜，也不允许对方这么作贱他，拳头挥出去的一刻，他闭了下眼，得，前途没了。

“我他妈要找靠山也是找个风韵犹存的女富豪！轮的上你这种死基佬给我添堵？！！”董思成想速战速决，只当惹了一身骚，打了人抬脚就走，忽然胳膊肘麻的像被卸掉，李泰容把人一拽，勒着手臂把人抱在怀里，胸膛刻意向下压，董思成就恨自己日常没举个铁什么的，紧要关头像个弱女子任人摆布，腰身被迫向后弯出一个弧度，李泰容温软的唇瓣压上他的，声音狠戾，“觉得我配不上你？以为我好言相劝就是任你跟女人上床？”

那天的做爱仿佛凶案现场，夏天身上本来就没多少布料，他很快被剥的精光，董思成还在负隅顽抗，抓着李泰容衣领把人撞向玻璃，哗啦一地，镜子碎的七零八落，李泰容脑壳倒是没磕破。

却恼了。黑发和西装凌乱着，脸色却肃穆的不可侵犯，拣起一块玻璃，划着董思成的脸颊向下，经过脖沟，抵达光裸的胸口，那其间董思成怕极了，面对这么个丧心病狂的疯子谁不怵？

李泰容平淡地教他行凶，“杀人要直击要害，从这里下手。”

利刃卡在心口，随时都能刺穿他薄嫩的肌肤，董思成颤都不敢颤。

他记得他求饶过。

走投无路时不要脸皮的求法，“求求你，我真的不是你们这种人，我家有钱，你说数字，你要多少都给得起……只是……别强迫我……”

李泰容充耳不闻，埋头啃着他发（）涨的乳（）尖，一边富有技巧地套弄着他的性（）器。男孩仰起颈子，哭的绝望，“你这样……这是犯罪……你会坐牢的……”

“坐牢？”李泰容抬起头，眉梢邪气一挑，他知道男孩火候到了，两根手指在冠状沟一掐，董思成便S的纷纷洒洒，“你可能还不清楚，你男人是干什么的。”

4<<<

董思成被弄了近一个小时，却包含数个不堪入目的体位，李泰容扣上腰带后，他才龇牙咧嘴地从地板上爬起来，膝盖青紫，大腿根肌腱像是被撕裂，穿上裤子又疼出一层汗。

李泰容要去扶他时，他做出恶狠狠的表情，“别碰我！”

自尊心再强，也不够支撑他被肏的病弱的身体，到走廊上，没走几步路，他便又丢人现眼的躺在地板上。不知道是怎么个运法，被七手八脚抬走，还是被李泰容亲自给抱走，总之他醒来的时候，是在那人的别墅里。

一觉睡的昏头昏脑，抬起眼皮子，半张脸压进鹅毛枕里，交界处渍湿一大片，他抹了下嘴，才逐渐看清眼前的物象。

李泰容淡淡看着他，侧陷在床里，他从来不躲董思成的眼神，一只手还虚搭在他后颈，该是维持这个姿势好久了。

董思成浑身发毛，习惯李泰容这种情圣似的盯法也是之后的事了。现下他不屑地撩了一眼，“你这是又打算绑架我？要我做你性奴？”

李泰容眉峰蹙起，话里姿态倒是摆的挺低，“别说的这么难听，我是邀请你和我同居。”

很长一段时光，李泰容对他示的所有好，他都觉得像是荒谬的闹剧。

而他，刀架在脖子上，被迫坐在那一人的观众席里，不痛不痒看着这场戏。

他进了这座金碧辉煌的囚笼，就没那么容易出去了。

可能是他的胜算太渺茫，所以他很快接受了这个事实。

“刚才你睡着时，你家里打了电话。”昨晚前，他们还是素未谋面的陌生人，现在李泰容已经走进他的圈子里。李泰容边说话边支起上半身，长长的手臂轻松拿到床头柜的手机，炽热的胸肌蹭到董思成的背部，“我帮你接的。”

“你怎么说的？”董思成警铃大作，那流氓胡说八道他就完了！

“我说我是你的同事，昨晚聚餐喝醉了，你睡在我家里。”李泰容淡淡道，要不是怕更惹董思成反感，他才不屑于掩饰。

“以后不准接我电话！”董思成狠狠瞪着他。

他接过手机，拨了回去，还是趴在床上。他现在只能保持这个没骨气的姿势，双腿间的那处，扯到一丝，够他嚎半天。而罪魁祸首，还有心思对他动手动脚，对李泰容的那股火，越烧越旺盛，却在他听到电话那头，熟悉的女人声音那一刻，被浇灭了。

“妈妈。”眼睛瞬间涌出水汽。

家人嘘寒问暖，董思成努力让自己不泄露端倪，声音比平常压的更低。后来董妈妈顺口问了句，在同事家过夜了？

“嗯。”他的睫毛被男人的嘴唇压的卷曲，李泰容又亲他眼睛，在另一只耳朵口，用气音叫他不要哭。

“那你一定要好好谢谢人家呀，出门在外要靠朋友，情谊都是这样堆积起来的。”董妈妈耐心叮嘱。

董思成生的骨头架子宽，却纤细，身上也没肉，手肘作为着力点撑在床上，那道脊柱沟便被挤的很打眼了，李泰容顺着沟壑，从上往下亲，还漫不经心听着母子对话，听到董思成话中有话道。

“放心吧妈妈，我知道怎么做，宁可我欠他，也不能让对方觉得被索取。”董思成越说越上头，像是故意说给李泰容听，“我跟他不过是逢场作戏。他可精明着呢，这码算清了，以后我得躲着他走……”

半瓣屁股陡然一股刺痛，李泰容不客气地叼上一块臀肉，咬了好几口。

董思成连忙把电话收了尾，转过脑袋时脸颊还是很热。

“你咬哪儿呢？！”瞪人时像在撒娇。

“软软的。”李泰容答非所问。

董思成被他的不要脸打败，别过脸生闷气。

李泰容两只大手叉到他腋下，抱娃娃一样托到自己身上，“要跟我划清界限，躲着我走？昨晚在车上，偷袭亲我的人是你。是你先招惹我的，董思成。”

那时董思成玩的嗨又吹瓶，他半搂半哄的才把人弄到车上，发动引擎后，那人蓦然睁开眼，短暂又响亮的在他脸上啾了一口，得逞后就软在座椅里，无辜的笑起来，“其实我没有醉，我只是懒的不想动，想让你送我回家。”

董思成也想起那段，他确实是有意识的，但那只是酒精驱使下的疯狂举动。他眼泪啪嗒嗒掉下来，明明坏事做尽的是他李泰容，现在被扣上罪名的人成了自己。

“没什么好哭的。我会给你所有你想要的。你不是梦想出道吗？我给你安排最好的老师……”

“我要自由。”被董思成抽泣的打断。

“除了这个，任何都可以。”李泰容把他放到床上，语气不带一点退路，男人还要去工作，却没有马上离开床边，又俯身亲了亲他的耳朵，“你先在家好好休息，时间还长，未来的路慢慢考虑。”

董思成求救过。

趁李泰容出差，主心骨空缺的时候，他在厨房用水果刀划烂了自己的手臂，从手腕到胳膊肘，一道血盆大口从白皮上裂开。

他疼的咬烂嘴唇，还浑然不知，只是托着胳膊，淡定地走到客厅里，对佣人说，“我要去医院。”

小姑娘哪儿见过这阵仗，手里的豆腐捧不住，自由降落滚到地上。她的神智比那块粉身碎骨的豆腐还不如。只记得李先生临走前叮嘱过他们两点。第一，不准让董思成踏出这栋别墅，这是院落里那几个雇佣兵保镖的分内之事。第二，保证董思成饿不死。

柔荑小手习惯性地在围裙上擦了擦，可能是想掂起董思成那条血流成河的胳膊，又不敢贸然上前，整个人显得特别乱，“我……我问问李医生，让他派人手过来……”。”她口中的李医生，便是李泰容的亲弟弟，李马克，也充当了这一家私人医生的角色。

董思成按住她要拨号的手，“我有败血症，必须输固定的药物，如果不及时就诊，我会流血至死。”

这倒不是他在故弄玄虚，他真的有那种病，他们家有个叔叔，就是出了场小车祸，便被死神光顾了。只是骨骼穿刺肌肉，腿断了，流了点血，放在普通人身上，做个手术喝几罐大骨头汤滋补滋补，个把月又是条能飞檐走壁的好汉！

不像他们家——基因带着脏，天生活该比人命薄。

不过董思成倒不是无药可治了吧。定时去医院复查，老实服用药剂，倒也没像那些深度患者，动辄浑身是血的被救到急诊室。他的病情几近可以忽略，不过小姑娘不知道，还被唬的一愣一愣的。

于是董思成如愿以偿的出了别墅，被保镖一路护送到医院。

主治医生却能一眼看出那整齐刀伤下的猫腻，一圈圈为董思成缠着纱布，边好言相劝道，“小伙子，跟家人闹矛盾了吧，有什么火，也不能往自己身上撒呀。况且你的身体情况还特殊着。”

家人？今天就是把那杂碎绳之以法的好日子！董思成在心底呸了一口。

在病房输液时，他以上厕所之由，想把保镖支出去，可能顾虑着这不是在那封闭的别墅里，对方警惕性还挺高，被董思成给轰出去了。

“哎我说，你是想给我扶鸟还是想跟我比长短？”临门一脚，还臊人家一把。“你个连鬼都敢杀的雇佣兵头子还怕看不住我？”

江湖上管董思成这种尤物叫直男斩。说话也没拿腔作调，眼角欲说还休的风情，却总在引你上钩。像面漾满桃花瓣的湖泊。漂亮芬芳，却又深不可测。

硬汉被激的像块红烙铁，一言不发地关门出去。等他发觉不对劲，里面的人，在厕所里耗时也太久了，踩灭剩下的半截烟，抬脚把门踹了，哪儿还有那个兴风作浪的董少爷，他到那扇半开的窗户口，映入眼帘的只有一块毫痕迹的，绿莹莹的草皮——董思成耍了他，从二楼，溜了。

董思成脱身后半个小时，便站在了中环警局恢弘的大楼下。人类总不敢放任自己相信距成功一步之遥，他抬颈立着，鼻头里像灌了醋，抹去酸出的泪花后，才进入那扇旋转门。

世界忙碌时，千篇一律的人仰马翻。里外进入形色各异的，犯人和警察，他比被风吹到荒野上的蒲公英还没存在感，在走廊时还被个法医撞了一下，他揉着闷痛的胸口，白大褂抬起头，许是从天而降的这个男孩还算养眼吧，要埋怨的皱纹换了弧度。

Ten甜甜地勾起眼角，“有什么需要帮助的吗？”

正欲开口，前方拐角处有个犯子伺机逃逸，弄的走道轰隆隆响，观者还没看清，犯子便又狗吃屎摔地上，原来是押送的警察抛出手铐砸了他脑袋，又见那高个警察大步上前，皮鞋碾到犯子后腰，一招制敌。十几米开外也见识到那警察的英明神武和冷酷。

董思成握了下拳，看着那刚抽回视线却还沉溺难舍的法医，听到自己说，“我要报案，我被人非法监禁。”

5<<<

董思成被Ten带到审讯室，被告知稍等一会儿，“你的案件情形比较恶劣，需要我们大boss亲自处理。”说完便抱着那盆叫不出名的绿植拐出去消失了。

董思成沉着脑袋，安静的门口突然动了一下，他才抬起头，来者是一身黑蓝警服的人，他太高了，进门框时还低了下头。

董思成条件反射地站直，他也不算低，但面对直逼一米九的警官，就相形见绌了。

对方看了他一眼，语气平缓，“坐。”

仿佛能感受到扑面的寒气，董思成听他说，“我姓黄，是这的负责人，有什么情况你可以告诉我。”

董思成把他和李泰容认识的源头，经过，以及他被囚禁的那栋别墅的具体位置，所有，除了在练习室莫名其妙的那个早晨，他都讲的细致。

要他承认他这么个不伤不残的成年人，被另一个男人给强暴，太难以启齿。

黄旭熙埋头，水笔在备案上刷刷写着，头也不抬地问，“那个人叫什么？”

“李泰容。”

笔尖在白纸戳出一片墨印，黄旭熙抬起头，不起波澜的眼睛看的董思成着实没底，他两只手齐齐握住警官一条胳膊，其中一条还裹着厚重的绷带，“我拿半条命才逃出来，请你一定要救我……”

那双手多颤抖，黄旭熙是知道的，好在他始终都是那副不为外界牵动的冷相，才没让董思成起疑。

“因为你没有带身份证，所以你的个人信息，我要请网警再核实一下，以便调查进展。”

黄旭熙刑侦科出身，说谎可以做到不露一丝破绽。

隔着审讯室的玻璃，便可是看到走廊，董思成困顿地盯着打电话的黄sir，时不时的扫他两眼。他个毛头小子能上哪儿了解官匪勾连的黑暗面？

这在一心只向着黄sir的小法医看来，就又是一番场景了，难道他们有什么不可告人的秘密，胳膊包的跟木乃伊似的那小子，怎么就引起他们黄sir的特殊关照了？

董思成看着Ten杀气腾腾地闯进来，直接蹿到审讯桌上，俯腰，从上往下看着他，一脸戒备对着自己的假想敌。

“你跟我们黄sir，是熟人吗？”

“不是啊……”一脸懵。

“你中意他吗？”

“不！”

Ten这次又抱了颗骷髅头，亦真亦假，看着怪瘆人，“你在骗我吗？”

“没有……”这局里有正常人吗？

Ten的小警报解除，才从桌上跳下，眼睛又是原本的那么软，从衣兜里掏出一把牛肉干，哗啦啦散到董思成眼前，“赏你的，估计你还得等一会儿呢。” 

半个小时过去，审讯室里关联到董思成的，只有他更不安的心境，和一堆吃剩的牛肉干包装纸。他寄予大希望的黄sir在那短暂的几分钟后，便杳无音信了。

董思成满肚子狐疑，走出审讯室，正遇上返回的黄旭熙，“黄sir，查清楚了吗？”

“再等等，那边还在努力。”黄旭熙左顾右盼，却不像是在等他口中的东西。

像是在等什么人。

董思成心被石块砸到底，没胆细想他怀疑的东西。他想跑。对上黄旭熙那双没温度的瞳子，不就是刚才动了动小手指就把那犯子捏的死死的那位吗？又不敢明目张胆顶撞，“我……我不报案了……不好意思……打扰了……”

“你不能走！”胳膊被黄旭熙钳住，那人逮他比逮兔子还容易，“已经立案了，警局不是你想来就来，想走就走的地方。”

董思成是这时开始陷入恐惧的，却也不畏和对方撕破脸了，“妈的搞笑！这是警局，不是土匪窝，你他妈的还能随便把我绑起来？”

聚拢的视线越来越密，黄旭熙看着太招摇，拖着董思成往审讯室里回，他人高马大的，董思成被他拽了几个趔趄，又不服输的翻腾。出于职业病，黄旭熙一个反手把人按在桌上。

——也正是李泰容进门看到的这一幕，董思成像只待宰的畜生，四肢乱蹬却又只能毫无尊严地在别人手心里。

他感谢黄旭熙第一时间通知他。他们没什么私交。至于纽带，很简单。利益。他的人不在黄旭熙的管辖范围闹事，黄旭熙适当放水，确保他的生意风调雨顺。

颇不爽黄旭熙这么对董思成，李泰容冷脸道。

“别碰他。”

6<<<

黄旭熙知道是自己做过火了。对方话中硝烟弥漫的警告也触犯了他——你在我领地横什么？但他才懒的管李泰容那桩子儿女情长的破事，两手一丢，董思成胳膊便滑了下来。

董思成脸被压的疼又麻，看到李泰容和他深沉如海的眼睛，又像是在凛冬被扔进去浸了个彻骨冰凉，他呼吸不平，“你怎么会在这里？”

“飞机晚点，我还在候机室，便接到黄警官的电话，然……”

董思成问的当然不是这个，他眯了下眼，原先平淡无奇的神色，如霍然出鞘的一把剑，“你怎么就不能让我顺心如意一回？你怎么还没有坠机身亡？你怎么，不去死？”

没有凡人能抵得住这般诋毁，李泰容也是，尤其那还来自他求而不得的董思成。董思成分明看到李泰容向他靠近的动作顿了下，很是短暂，便又迈开了步子，边软弱地望着他，像只不被喜欢的猫在讨好主人，“昀昀，你胳膊怎么回事……” 

董思成最讨厌他这种眼神。他了解李泰容，无非是只扮成猫的老虎，利爪上沾着他的血。为非作歹，到头来还要假装无辜。

“别过来！演什么演？你这哭给谁呢？你一大男人在外面哭哭啼啼的也不嫌害臊！”李泰容那张脸比瓷器还精致，看着谁却都是不冷不热的，这会儿眼泪倒从瞳心往外溢了几滴，他都不知道自己是被哪一句诅咒开始击垮的。他低微地向董思成伸出一只手，“昀昀，别闹脾气了，有什么回家说。”董思成扶着桌角，想到这个狗娘养的要阴魂不散的缠着他后半生，气的骨头架子都要震碎，抄起桌上的花瓶砸在两人中间，“他妈的别让你过来你听不见啊！”

碎片炸裂，李泰容没躲，右眼像被泼上热油，火辣辣的睁不开，他下意识地用手捂住。

男人一动不动任他发泄，让董思成催生出怜悯。

可能李泰容真的很喜欢他呢？

要是他们开始的稍微正常点，李泰容对他没有做那些不好的事，说不定，他们会像普通情侣一样，从陷入爱河到热恋。毕竟最初，他不反感李泰容的，否则他怎么会亲一个他看不上的人？他悲天悯人地想。

但是木已成舟，他不允许自己动摇，“你他妈的追到这里来，不就想宣告你一手遮天，我他妈的磕破脑袋也别想从你手心逃出去么！”

李泰容慢慢把手移走，万幸，他的眼睛只是被瓷片弧面撞到，眼角下割裂，流了点血。他费力睁大眼眶，视野中光影幢幢。他想看清那个人。

“你还不知道吧，”他看到董思成歪了下嘴，像是牵线操纵的木偶，说不上是想哭还是想笑，指着自己心脏的地方，戳了两下，“从我这里流到身体各处的血，是坏的。它学不会自我凝固。一旦某处肌肤被刺破，我的身体，全线崩塌。”指尖滑动，停在另一只手臂密密匝匝的纱布上，“也这条胳膊，是我自己划烂的。为了能光明正大逃出来，我连死都不怕。”

李泰容一时难以消化，他想起以前做爱时，用过的安全套里总带有大量血丝，他没多想，只以为董思成不经人事，那处异常娇嫩。

“怎么，想到你每次干我时的场景了？”董思成脸颊明媚。浑然不顾这还是在审讯室，黄旭熙在，一帮小警察也趴在门口听戏，他这一开口，一群小警察也难以吞下信息量如此巨大的八卦。

“脱裤子享受的是你，要吃药的是我。”

沉吟了几声，李泰容才从喉咙里挤出几个字，董思成对病情的悲观极端让他心碎，“能治好的……”

“他妈的我注定是个短命鬼，等着让你糟践我，还不如自我了断！”董思成声嘶力竭，一只手用力地空中挥了下，李泰容才看清发光的那只是碎瓷片。

可能是董思成的灵魂临近摧拉枯朽。或者只是因为流了太多血——他缝合的伤口早已皮开肉绽，纱布被洇红的悲壮。他还没划到动脉上，一片眩晕便扭曲袭来，他看了眼李泰容，讨厌这个人是一说，可李泰容带来的安全感不是假的，他放心地栽了进去。

一切又回到原点。他是在李泰容棺的豪宅中醒来的，这一次真的心死，一潭死水。

最热的秋老虎过后，董思成才康复，他早早地裹上长袖，整日像只孤魂野鬼，在空旷的房间里晃荡。李泰容下班回家，外面的年轻人还露着胳膊和膝盖，只有董思成像个怕冷的老奶奶。

他靠在沙发脚弹吉他，衬衣领之上，毛茸茸的短发下，只看到那截蜜色的颈子，便让李泰容旎念丛生。三十的男人发情时有多如狼似虎，是李泰容教给他的。

与原先不同的是，现在再做爱，李泰容会非常注重事前扩张，不耐的角色倒成了董思成，他甚至会怀疑李泰容有时是故意在招惹他，三根手指在身体里进出的顺畅无阻，带出的润滑剂流了满腿根，李泰容却还只是吻他。亲亲亲，有什么好亲的！董思成没好气地躲开，抱着他肩膀的手，揉着衬衣狠狠抓了一把背肌，“要干赶紧干，过这村没这店了！”

其实就是他饥渴难耐，李泰容爱死了他这种反应，才开始宽衣解带。

董思成捧着他的脸，他从没有意识到，在做爱时，他和李泰容契合的比一般情侣都甜蜜。

“我知道你在想什么，不会出血……”小腿在男人背上滑了滑，他惊讶于自己，挑逗李泰容已经得心应手，“按照你喜欢的方式，用力，干我。”

李泰容知道，起码董思成不讨厌和他做爱。其他项目，慢慢的，也是可以加到满分的吧。

做过后，地板上瘪着两三个湿漉漉的套子，他们躺着的沙发上，也是淫迹斑斑。

董思成推了推男人，李泰容餍足地压在他身上，也不动，头发被董思成拉扯着，他皱了皱眉，还是纹丝不动，“让我抱一会儿。”

男人的鬓角和耳朵擦着他，董思成不喜欢和他这么亲近，却只能慢慢哄着他，“弄的沙发套不成体统了，上次小佣人怎么看我的呀……以后可别在沙发上做了，李泰容。”

他们的年龄差很微妙，换做常人，比他年纪多一轮的，唤前辈长辈总归有个礼节。总不是像他这样直来直去的喊大名吧。但就这么生分的喊着，两人的纽带也日渐紧密了。

“好……”李泰容胡乱答应着。

董思成作为下位者，高潮时已经爽翻天。前不久李泰容工作忙，晚上回来没劲折腾他。在黑暗中隐约看到男人温热的肉体，仿佛一座静默的火山，性爱成瘾，那股邪念一旦扎根，便要扶摇成缀满红苹果的欲望之树。卧榻久睡的李泰容让他口干舌燥。放荡点说，他想让李泰容压着他酣畅弄一次。这么想来，也是李泰容教他变成一个男人的。腚眼子中的快乐事，让他食髓知味。

可眼前，李泰容看着比他还舒服，董思成犹疑地问了句。

“有那么爽吗？”

“嗯。”

“你让我也来一把，搞你一回。”

“你不适合，你信我……”男人低沉的笑声滚过耳畔。

“李泰容我怎么不合适了？”董思成眼都绿了。他对自己男性部位的尺寸和外形还是挺自豪的。不说堪比老外十八二十那种逆天的吧，在公卫放水掏出那根东西也是给他脸上增光的。

“没有低看你的意思，只不过，当上面的，比你想的累。你是更倾向贪享的那一类。”

说的枯木逢春了都，董思成别了下嘴，他不情不愿地被压了多么多次还不兴占回便宜，又心急想吃热豆腐，随口嚷嚷一句，“你让我干你一回，咱们俩就冰释前嫌！”

李泰容一直埋在他肩窝的脑袋抬起来，“真的吗？”像是怕上当受骗，又问了一句，像是个小孩在虔诚追问着他的糖。李泰容的眼皮微乎其微地动了下，“只有这么简单？”

董思成被他眼中的各种情绪盯的应接不暇，他想说嗯，张了张嘴，却发现出不了声。

仿佛他一应允，他和李泰容这一世都要纠缠不清了。

最后，他心虚的翻了个白眼，“做你的春秋大梦！谁稀罕你！”

在厨房划烂胳膊时，他眼睛都没眨。换药时，他像是个无动于衷的旁观者。拆线的那一天，董思成在诊室嚎啕大哭。

李泰容揽人入怀亲着安慰，收拾托盘的老医生像躲瘟疫似的避之不及。

有钱人的玩法更糜烂，这是普世对同性恋的看法。李泰容见多了这种偏见。反而把人搂的更紧，小声说，“现在科技很发达，做个疤痕修复就不显了。”

他又把董思成做练习生的事提上日程，说了一大堆。

男人说话带出的热气温润熨帖着他的皮肤，推及到心脏，也是暖暖的。

可再看到那十几厘米长的口子，那块滚烫的肉，就又一寸寸僵了起来。得亏了李泰容，以后的夏天他连短袖都不敢穿。

“别瞎忙。”董思成淡淡地打断他，“我突然对舞台上的工作不感兴趣了。”

“制作人。”董思成提了更高的要求，他没想李泰容真的答应，论资历和人脉，他在娱乐圈里都站不稳脚。他对曾经赤诚的梦想已经乏了。或许，他只是单纯想看李泰容为难的样子。

“我的身体，值这个价吗？泰容哥哥。”他在笑，含着眼泪。美到诡异的眼睛盯着他，亲在他嘴上。

每次两颗心，像南北极，互相吸引着靠近时，董思成总会来场及时的打击，乐此不疲看着李泰容的失

意，也不管自己是不是真的开心。

他不清楚李泰容怎么铺的路，他进公司，是彻头彻尾的行业新人，空降制作人，却没人敢非议他。

雪花从苍穹延伸到香港，满城银装。这么做着彼此俘虏的日子，跌跌撞撞的，也到了最冷的十二月。

7<<<

上次从宴会回来，两人闹的不欢而散。隔日下班，开车接他的人直接换成保镖。

“姓李的去哪儿了？”冒雪钻进车门，董思成用掌心碰了碰鼻尖，真凉。

“李先生今天上午到内地出差，未来几天我负责接您上下班。”保镖恭敬道。

还找这么冠冕堂皇的幌子，不就是嫌他话说的难听了呗。跟被气的跑回娘家的小媳妇似的，董思成啧了一声，不再想这回，一个人懒洋洋霸着后座，腿也没形象地乱抖，掏出手机贴脸上，开始玩最近大火的手游，把李泰容平日耳提面命要他改正的那些小毛病，都翻出来了。划拉着屏幕，特效流光溢彩，董思成心里反而愈发空洞，连跟着指尖，也凉的没温度。

“麻烦你把空调打开一下。”董思成停止游戏，脖子伸到前座。

“一直在开着。”

董思成呆了几秒钟，颓然缩回去。

暖风照吹，怎么偏偏今天冷的没道理？

好像……那个人在的时候，只是坐着不动，车厢里也被烘的暖融融。

怎么会有视觉效果那么暖的人，好像把整个春季都揣在身上。

董思成扔掉手里的冰疙瘩，按住隐隐痉挛的胃。

他心情不好时，胃绝对会敏感的唱衰，百发百中。

他想吃一个热气腾腾的叉烧包，又不好意思使唤保镖。

把羽绒服拉链拉到最上面，半张脸埋进巨大的毛里，闭上眼睛，感受着滚过自己脸颊的鼻息，董思成

又冷又热的，就那么睡着了。

“董少爷，下车了。”迷迷糊糊的被唤醒。

董思成打着呵欠看到眼前的别墅，终于到家了！

——是什么时候开始，他把曾经恨透了的、李泰容关押他的高墙之内的那块区域，称之为“家”了呢？

深一脚浅一脚地走着，心里比脚下那片雪地，还空的不知所措。

睡觉洗漱前，他给男人发了条短信。

“李泰容我今天又胃疼了。”

回点什么都是好的。

他抱着手机等，困的睁不开眼，直到入眠，也没有等到屏幕变亮。

第二天，依旧没有李泰容的消息。

还是睡前，他犹豫着要不要再搭话，知道昨天那人没回，不该自讨没趣。

鬼使神差的，就又发送了一条。

“我削苹果时不小心伤到手，流血了。”

手机安静的像是坏掉。

下班，董思成走在公司大厅里，不甘愿夜晚与他独处的又是那栋没有人气的房子，咬了咬牙，在手机上打出一行字，发给李泰容。

——“你再当鸵鸟，我今晚回去放把火给你家烧了。”

“抬头。”被秒回。

董思成按照指令，扬起脑袋，人来人往的大厅中央，李泰容拿着手机站在正对面，穿着修长的羊绒大衣，脖子上缠着围巾，整个人显得妥帖斯文，对他淡淡地笑。

董思成眼睛一酸，便走不动了，李泰容几步靠近，拉起他的手，指腹搓了搓中指上的创可贴，语气竟毫无隔阂的宠溺着。

“怎么削个水果也能伤到自己？”

“你是不是在外面养小的了？”董思成咬紧下唇，眼睛倔强的红着，估计是也没认识到自己多像个受到冷落的正室。

男人低低的笑，扯着他的那只手，又去捏他的脸，“什么傻问题。”

只是肌肤相贴了几下，董思成三天的寒气似乎全散了。这样的动作，不像情人，更像是来自兄长的宠爱。不够凑巧，正就有群下课的练习生蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去，“董老大也有被收的服服帖帖的时候呀~”属那个像只弱不禁风小鸡崽的知情者“星星”，笑的最猖狂。 

回家路上，董思成才注意到李泰容的变化，伸手摸了下他短短的发茬，“你剪头了？”

短了很多，像一颗茂密的刺猬，五官精致的露在空气中，“嗯，没时间打理。”盯着路况，男人从方向盘抽出一只手，微侧过头，抓住他手指亲了一口。

好看——这一句差点从董思成嘴里漏出来。李泰容一直是英俊的男人，他承认，他肤浅，可即使是那样精雕玉琢的眉眼，也从没长到他心里——在今天之前。从“这个人渣长了张西门庆的脸真他妈的暴殄天物”到“李泰容应该比全世界的人都好看吧”，这个微妙的过渡，他知道，他变了。

“又在神游？笨蛋。”李泰容轻轻地骂他。

“拜托你能不要叫的这么肉麻吗？”董思成清醒后，很不给面子的抽走手腕，他发现他今天，总是在口是心非，他其实想问，你曾经拥有过多少个和你耳鬓厮磨的笨蛋呢？

李泰容短暂的掠过一眼，里面结着千丝万缕的东西，“一会儿回家收拾行李箱，有防晒之类的东西需要买的吗？带你出去玩。”

“哪儿啊。”董思成舒展着筋骨，想起李泰容是允诺过一句，“那还不是说走就走。”

男人翘了下眼角，吐出那个连冬季都很风情万种的地方，“夏威夷。”

机票、酒店、未来一周的行程，李泰容安排的像强迫症般规整，他背着个旅游包，除了触手要用的护照钱夹外，放了到热带要穿的薄衣服，行李箱也是他一手包办的。至于董思成——“你不用操心外物，确保你自己不会生病走丢发小脾气，我就谢天谢地了。”这是男人对他的原话，董思成乐的清闲，便安分守己当李泰容的附属品。

从香港到檀香山，历时16个小时，中间在北京转机。问题就出在这两个小时的中转站。

李泰容订的是头等舱，但由于航空公司的疏漏，一个位置卖出两张票，按照先来后到，他们便被踢出局。坐一晚的经济舱倒没什么，李泰容吃的苦多了去了，他只是不满工作人员潦草的态度。

“小姐请问你，有没有在听我说话？这不是钱的问题，我以前也碰到过这种情况，但也没有像你们这种天皇老子架势的。既然你也委屈，不如把你们机场经理喊过来，让他来评评理。”

夜色如水，机场像是一个静谧的水族馆，理论的声音本不大，却也卷起了几股小漩涡。惹的人群纷纷侧目观看。在董思成看来，人类还不如那些海里的低等生物，起码鱼类没有那幸灾乐祸的劣根性。他受不了李泰容当那些人各色眼光的靶心，捏着男人的手腕小声安慰，“算了算了，这都是天意。”

李泰容这才收了。他拽着董思成坐在椅子上，“一会儿乘飞机我们要分开了，你还在原来的头等舱。”

董思成瞪他一眼，满脸的你开什么玩笑，“十几个小时没人陪我，多无聊呀。经济舱不是还有几个连坐吗？我也要换！”

李泰容笑了笑，停顿了一会儿，才说，“我刚才，是不是很丢你的人？”

“是啊，你真的发火时，特别暴躁，我好怕你掏出枪把她射杀了。”董思成也笑。其实李泰容那样，才不是得理不饶人，是活的认真，有些人穷其一生，也不明白。

8<<<

美洲时间的上午，李泰容和董思成已经走在鳞次栉比的异国街头，却在冷战着，两人刚生了场不大不小的矛盾。

原来是拂晓在飞机上，董思成要去洗漱，翻书包时没找到自己的牙刷，便闹起别扭。李泰容刚开始还耐着性子哄两句，说先让他用漱口水将就一下，到免税店给他再买一支。董思成什么都听不进去，只偏执地说就想要原来那个。

哄到最后，李泰容觉得董思成纯在没事找事，这迷宫一般的异域，让他找个一模一样牌子的电动牙刷，跟大海捞针有什么两样？

李泰容绷着脸，反手拉着行李箱背着书包，直勾勾大步走，他也没真置气，不过是云端颠簸一路神色疲倦，覆上那具冷态的面孔，看的旁人不敢无故招惹罢了。

与他扯着两米远的董思成，才是委屈巴巴，谁还不准有个独特的洁癖呀？李泰容的怪癖还少吗——在床上那么多没羞没臊的歪点子不也是不要脸皮的陪他玩儿了？

不将心比心就算了，李泰容还特别凶！

亦步亦趋的跟着，冷不防李泰容停下，董思成差点被那大箱子给绊一跟头。

李泰容抬了抬下巴，指着街角那座律所，“那是国内的一个老朋友经营的，我过去跟他打个招呼，你在这稍等一会儿。”

知道董思成不爱社交，李泰容也没强迫他融进自己的交际圈。

董思成也累够呛，折起膝盖坐在李泰容留下的行李箱上，四处打望着富有情调的小资街景，刚开始还饶有兴致，后来就慌了，那家伙离开的未免也太久了？

他这人有不好的预感，一向特别准，董思成未加思索的，拖着行李箱，穿过街巷，进了李泰容进的那家店。

他三言两语对老板交代清来意。那人先警惕问，“你是谁？”

“我是他的，”董思成庆幸想到李泰容是怎么跟外人介绍他的，才没怯场，“弟弟。”

“你是……Mark？”他的普通话也不太地道，听发音像是日韩来的，“啧，真是男大十八变。”

“我是另一个，我叫董思成。”

男人颇有深意盯着他看了一会儿，董思成本来就乱七八糟的，被看的更不自然，对方才玩味一笑，“李泰容啊，直接从后门走了，没说他去哪儿。”

董思成以为地震了，后来发现其实是他自己没站稳，晃了下。他面如土色地从后门跑出去，光线细致入微地拓到街道的每一点，熙来攘往的高鼻梁蓝眼睛里，没有一个是李泰容。

两人之间是真的仁至义尽了，所以抛下他，一走了之？

他的护照，钱包全在李泰容的身上。

那几分钟，他流落在异乡，真的感觉死到临头。

董思成抱着头，天旋地转，人群缝隙中，露出一张熟悉的脸。

李泰容从十几米处的蛋糕房走出，刚下台阶，竟然看到莫名其妙出现在这里的董思成，“昀…”名字刚吐半截，一股坚硬的力量让他的脸重重旋了一下，血液争先恐后的从鼻孔渗出，挨打也挨的莫名其妙，李泰容抬手抹了一把，“董思成你要造反吗？”

下一秒被两条胳膊和董思成的胸膛裹挟住，那么疯狂的力道，却感受到董思成在抖动。

“怎么了？”李泰容按住他的脑袋。

良久，趴在他肩头的董思成才睁开眼睛，眼角和声音，都湿乎乎的，“以后去哪里，要告诉我一声……”

李泰容向后挣了下，董思成抱他已经没那么紧。男人百思不得其解地笑了笑，“你为什么会觉得，我不要你了？”

董思成把这都归咎于李泰容的那个狐朋狗友——中本悠太——他忙着看诉状，请李泰容帮忙去蛋糕店拿预订的点心，见董思成来了又临时起意耍他一把。

“没想到你的小朋友还是个老实人。”彼时两人回到律所，日本人这般对李泰容调侃，看的董思成想打爆他的头。

从律所出来后，董思成捧着个小托盒，里面码着五颜六色的马卡龙，他饿坏了，两口就吃掉一个。

“什么大律师啊？我看他像个地痞。不正经！”中气十足地吐槽，好像忘了正嚼的东西还是中本悠太赏给他的。

“他人挺好的，比较喜欢开玩笑而已。”

“他让你干什么你就干什么？”

“你刚才在飞机上没吃早餐，我想着帮他跑个腿是举手之劳，还能让你也先填饱肚子。”

董思成吞下食物，被撑起的两腮也下去了，他对于李泰容随心所欲被别人支配非常不满，“你难道不是只听我的话吗？”

“以后是了。”李泰容严肃道。

董思成这才心情大好地喂给他一颗马卡龙，他不是董思成那种甜食狂热者，细细咬了两小口，竟然觉得还……挺好吃的。可能是因为耳濡目染的口味跟着迁徙，也可能只因为那是董思成递过来的。

“你和你的朋友们，眼睛都真大。”董思成突然说。

李泰容有时跟不上董思成跳脱的思维，忙不迭，“嗯？”

“池韩率眼睛也大的吓人，算上你，中本悠太，真的是人以群分啊，神奇。为什么你们都长的都那么帅。”感叹之后，董思成歪了下脖子，还微微张着嘴，他的任何情绪都要摊在脸上 ，这点很像小孩子。

“嗯。”李泰容笑，和董思成在一起，很难不开心。尽管有时会有意挑那些刻薄的话去刺他，让他知难而退，但这么久，他也坚持下来了。

而且这次旅游出来，远离了万恶之始的香港，踏上脚下滚烫的热带岛屿，他能感觉到，董思成对他的成见正在一点点瓦解。

“我想起来，我在你书房里看到过的旧照，你们三个穿着校服。”通天粉色的樱花树前，中本悠太——直到今天他才对号入座上这个人——搂着池韩率的肩膀——乍一看品不出特殊，但看细节，中本悠太搭在池韩率肩上的胳膊，垂下一大截，后者还轻轻扯着前者悬空的那只手，正经的兄友弟恭也不是这种方式啊？！

“就樱花树前，仿佛你是P上去的那张！”董思成补了句，李泰容在那张上独个靠树站着，也不笑，和另两对大眼形成鲜明对比。

“我们昀昀记忆力真好。”

董思成挺嫌地摆摆手。他俩就住一个家，有事没事也去李泰容书房里溜达两圈，每天见那照片八百回，他又不是二傻子……哎也是对李泰容这种无脑夸平淡了吧，啥都夸，睡一天没发脾气晚上也夸。

“他们俩简直像双胞胎。可是韩率哥比那位正常多了，又温柔又软。”

“中本悠太是他的前男友。”李泰容淡淡说。

“我……操？”董思成又一次被冲击，他连马卡龙都忘吃了，“男人的第六感，也这么准！”

9<<<

住宿是李泰容提前安排好的，托了中本悠太的福，那是他朋友的房子。在一个富饶的小镇里，推门便是碧海蓝天，气候和风土人情让人舒适，那里没有被开发过，只是当地人代代居住扎根的乡村。

董思成踢掉鞋子，在大床上打了好几个滚，“好舒服呀~”

李泰容简单整理过行李，十分钟后，也躺到床上，把那人捞进胳膊里。

董思成强撑着眼皮，他在等李泰容一起睡。总在这种鸡毛蒜皮的生活一隅上，他会不经意的去想，对李泰容，喜欢不喜欢的，确实也习惯了，不是吗？闭着眼在男人怀里拱了拱，“我太累了不想换睡衣，直接睡可以吗？”

“午安。”李泰容亲了亲他额角，十几秒便听到董思成恬静的呼吸声。

秒睡，李泰容笑笑，看来是真的倦了。

抱着董思成，手感熟悉又舒服，李泰容不久也睡着了。

年轻人的体能恢复力强，一个小时便把劳倦洗去。

睡醒后，两人换了衣服出门，正赶上小镇的狂欢party。

洗车日。主人公是高中生，广场上停满各种私家车，玩的同时又能捞外快，董思成也浑水摸鱼报了名。

学着别人，他有模有样地把泡沫打到车上。

没想到李泰容也摘掉手表，拿起块毛巾，加入他，动作还娴熟的很。

董思成一脸扶不起的阿斗自己也站起来了。

“我什么工作没做过？”李泰容淡笑，一手还在擦玻璃，“我又不是你，出生就是含着金汤匙的小少爷，什么都有了。”

这话是心酸后才能沥出的淡定，甚至还夹杂着自嘲的成分，董思成有大概的轮廓，李泰容之前，过的比一般人都苦。但其实，他不太能想象出这么强大的李泰容，穷困潦倒时的状态。

心里不知名的酸涨，“你现在，挺有钱的，挺好。”看似元气四溢地抱怨着，“再说了，我这少爷顶个屁，还不是跟俘虏似的待在你身边。”

——本质是抚慰。

李泰容舔了舔唇角，没说话，好像擦车成了他生命里最重要的事。

他穿着最平凡的短袖白T牛仔裤，嫌累赘的红格衬衣系在胯上，手臂的肌肉随他左右擦弄的动作，忽明忽淡。他这身装扮，比起平常一身压抑的正装，看着年轻不少，说他二十五六也有人信。

刚才刚进场，就有外国少女来勾搭，洋妞都很开放，上来就约他去树林里BBQ。

董思成早不情不愿接受了李泰容比他招女人追捧的事实。见她们和李泰容眉来眼去的，“你们裤裆里缺个玩意，这家伙是个死gay，放心吧他对你们提不起劲。”这么在心里乐呵的，倒分不清究竟是在吃谁的醋了。

“Perhaps u may ask my boyfriend first。”李泰容环上他的腰，便把邀约全挡，女学生离开时还唉声叹气，亚洲基佬稀缺是哪个王八蛋传出来的？

董思成水管歪了半天，全哗哗全浇草地了，漫湿他的帆布鞋尖，他才回过魂儿，把水龙头关了。他刚才……是看李泰容看傻的吧。

董思成你不要总是盯着人家的脸呀！

可是确实很好看呀……

你作为天朝第一直男斩的尊严不要了吗？

他双眼皮那么深，眼里戳个瞳片能冒充假洋鬼子了……而且他床上功夫也很棒……

停停停你这个淫魔！李泰容正在一无所知地擦玻璃呢。

董思成摇了摇脑袋，这都什么乱七八糟的。重新拧开水管，胡乱冲着车门上的泡沫，正看到李泰容耳骨上别了个耳环，质感的花纹，一看就价值不菲，他长的好，耳廓也迂回的精致，很衬东西。

看来这次出来玩心情真挺美的吧，平常也没见他戴过。

也是没话找话吧，“你怎么打那么多耳洞啊，也就用一个。”

“我以前刚入这行的时候，狠不下心，我给自己立了个规矩，杀一个人，我就捅个耳洞。”

董思成不知道该怎么回，表达出他的惊悚和从容，都不合适。李泰容才噗嗤笑出来，“逗你的。”

董思成如释重负吐了口气。

“耳洞是我成年前弄的，那时成天混日子，我们仨都有，也是经历的太少，就感觉必须在身上弄出点什么动静才显得你特有能耐。反正吧……谁没个二逼的时候呢。”

李泰容带着一排耳钉招摇过市，董思成想想就觉得好笑。“我还不知道，你们——黑市，你们是这么称呼的吧？”他一直清楚李泰容不是干净的生意人，却是第一次谈起这个，“具体是干什么的？”

“嗯，举个例子，东南亚有卖家，内地有买家，我在中间牵线，赚取两头差价。”

“就……这么简单？”

“嗯。”

“我以为你们黑社会都是纹一背刺青戴着大墨镜，就陈浩南那种，分分钟教做人，白刀子进红刀子出，到哪儿哪儿不太平的！”董思成说的唾液横飞，拿水管当匕首比划，喷了李泰容满脸水。

李泰容抹了把脸，亮晶晶的水珠挂在笑脸上，“少看点古惑仔这种港片。”

董思成留了一半话，“那你……”

李泰容眨了下眼，“我手上没沾过血。”

“因为你是命令别人动手的那个。”董思成很聪明。

李泰容挑了挑眉，不置可否。

是食物链顶端的人。“真酷。”董思成由衷说。

两人擦着一辆车，目光时不时交接在车顶，聊了很多，周围是乱糟糟的水和阳光，两人的磁场却很独立。这一下午开始，董思成才真正走进李泰容的世界。

旁边一个妹子忽然脱的只剩比基尼，趴在引擎盖上擦前窗。湿身诱惑！董思成眼珠子都不会转了，直到上身被冷水激了一股，他打个寒颤，对面的李泰容冷漠地扬了扬他的水管，“抱歉手没拿稳。”

“哦。”董思成被抓包还是挺难为情的，“咱一会儿用赚的小费买点什么呢？”我操妹子的闺蜜也脱了！！！

李泰容这回都不掩饰了，浇花一样往董思成身上灌水。

董思成吐了好几口，睁大眼睛瞪着男人，“李泰容你幼不幼稚？！”

“我不是故意的。”

这厚脸皮，董思成用水管又呲了他一次，嚣张的说，“哎呀这水管怎么不听使唤？”

于是两个大老爷们，光天化日下打起水仗，李泰容不舍得下手，被浇成落汤鸡，边躲还边说，“我要去和刚才那个女的烤肉。”

“你敢！我就把你串起来BBQ！”

李泰容终于反击，抢过董思成的水管，把人抵在车门上，匪气地挑了挑眉，“你想跟我玩黑吃黑？”

10<<<

该怎么形容那一瞬间的滋味？

心动、兵荒马乱、像是捏了撮砂糖撒到喉咙口，最被无限放大的，还是那让人胸口砰砰跳的羞涩。

夏威夷这个地方的空气里弥漫的都是催情剂吗？

董思成头晕目眩的凑近，“容哥我错了。”

他不仅是在求饶，他意识到他伸出舌尖，飞快地在李泰容唇缝间勾了一下——他吻了李泰容，原先做爱时都嫌痴缠而省略的步骤——他侧身要逃走时，后颈被一只大手沉稳地扣住，李泰容二话不说吻住他。

余光里能感受到外界在议论，即使这里比国内开放的多，两个大男人当街热吻的可接受度也达不到百分之百。

所以离开的时候董思成路都不会走了差点顺拐。

一路收获不少视线，董思成压低声音，跟李泰容说，“我怎么觉着这里的人，都是腐眼看人基呢？那小眼神，好像要把我扒光了看似的，啧啧！”

“难道不是吗？”李泰容斜睨着。

“嘿嘿，也对啊，咱们俩本来就是一对儿。”

遥想半年前，他们俩去看个电影，跟押着他上刑一样，李泰容几次热脸贴了冷屁股，也有了情绪，于是两张俊俏的脸，一张赛一张的黑。旁人眼里，不像情侣出游，更像是鱼死网破的去约架。 

他这恋爱谈的，说话也不剩逻辑，但董思成觉得这样挺好的，有男朋友还要智商干啥？

他们用擦车的小费买了水果披萨，馥郁的果香刺激味蕾，董思成饿的叽咕响，捏了块，却先把尖角喂到李泰容嘴边，“你先来。”

李泰容很捧场的咬了一大口，看着他一脸幸福的样子，董思成不落忍地开口，“其实吧……我是不喜欢吃上面的菠萝。”

“我知道啊。”李泰容包含地笑起来，手掌搁他头顶，搓了搓他前毛。

董思成心里狠狠酸了一把，搞不好他今天喂的是毒药，李泰容也能甘之如饴吃下去。他就着李泰容咬过的地方，咬了一口，酸酸甜甜的也尝不出什么水果了，“我以前，是不是……挺混的？”

“嗯，有时候想揍你。”李泰容承认的很快。

董思成心无旁骛地笑开，那小块披萨也愉悦的像是能脱离手指飞起来，“什么呀，这时候你不该象征性的说两句，没有吧你大体上还是好相处的，或者我喜欢你这个人连你的小脾气一起容忍吧啦吧啦，哎我说，你该不会——从来不会说谎吧！”

气氛莫名其妙的就融化开，好比从天边展开的落日，李泰容般热烈的颜色，像是在一块靛蓝的布上打翻了红墨水。李泰容也被感染的笑了好久，他们俩笑声交叠，像是闻了笑气的疯子。在披萨店的橱窗前，他的衣服和头发没有一块干的地方，他知道这不是好的时机，却控制不住，小心翼翼地把思绪呈现给他看，“那你现在呢。有没有一点，喜欢我？”

董思成傻傻地托着缺了两口的水果披萨，刻意地看向天际。壮烈的红一点点把纯洁的蓝侵袭。他短促地肯定了声，“啊。”

“嗯。”李泰容搓了下湿漉漉的裤边。终于，万物臣服于夕阳。

傍晚，两个人准备逛超市。当然要先回住宿换身衣服。董思成光着上半身埋进衣柜里乒铃乓啷，“哎我那件东南亚贩毒大佬的花衬衣去哪儿了？”李泰容对他的形容有点迷，帮忙翻了两下，沉默地取出一件上衣，“……是这个吗？”

奶白底色，平铺着黄绿印花，薄薄的丝绸，摸着就凉快。

“就这个！”董思成三下五除二穿着系上扣，趿拉着人字拖便跑出去，李泰容后面跟着，看着男孩的背影像只快要起飞的风筝。他肩膀是挺阔，能撑起宽宽松松的衣服，那副身子骨却总透着孱弱。

超市里选牙刷。李泰容拿了支最贵的要去结账，肯下血本在讨情人欢心这一方面总没错。董思成哭笑不得地把他拉回来，在货架前物比三家，顺带给李泰容科普了一大堆牙刷的知识，要用最不伤牙龈清洁效果最好的，什么什么高级毛，李泰容也没记住，总之董思成最后拿了支最称心如意的。李泰容随口问，你怎么会对这方面这么了解？董思成笑笑，用手指弹了下自己瓷白的能拍广告的牙，“我不是先天那种病吗？不注意的话牙龈容易出血，出血了不好止住，所以连刷牙时都得比平常人要注意……哎怎么啦，皱着脸怪委屈的，你又不是第一天知道我血不正常。”

李泰容心疼的半晌说不出话，然后从货架上也拿了支同款不同色的牙刷，才轻轻开口，“以后我也要好好爱护牙齿。”

随意进了家路边餐馆，菜品廉价但非常好吃，李泰容刚吃过披萨胃还满着，董思成刮净自己那份，连他最看不上的血肉模糊的小牛排都没放过，接过李泰容剩下的，又是一场风卷残云。李泰容看着对面那人的吃相都乐了，“你怎么这么能吃。”

董思成啃鸡翅，手和嘴都是油汪汪的，“不知道啊，我感觉之前披萨白吃了，可能我还长个呢吧，二十三窜一窜……”

“昀昀别那么喝！”李泰容伸手想制止，却眼睁睁看着董思成把大半杯白兰地解渴似的闷进嘴里。

董思成摆摆手，“没事没事我酒量还行~嗝！”

未等李泰容再说什么，董思成惊魂不定捂住自己的嘴。

……他刚才是在他喜欢的人面前打嗝了吗？

啊啊啊啊让你心大不注意这下栽了吧！！！

之后的半个小时，董思成没跟李泰容说一句话，任李泰容怎么劝他，“只有仙女才不放屁打嗝”、“昀昀没关系的你在我床上又哭又叫的我也见过呀”、“小晕要不我冲你也打一个嗝咱们俩就扯平了你看行不行”，董思成都只是步履沉重地走在前面。

走到小镇广场，最后一丝阳光被压下去，已经是毋庸置疑的黑夜。委员会的人用投影仪放老电影，草地上散坐着三四十人，这周要观看《恋恋笔记本》。

“要看吗？”李泰容小声问。

“嗯。”董思成盘腿坐下。

露天的环境，只有主人公们在如火如荼的对话，观看者中没谁大声喧哗，这种陌生人心照不宣完成一件事的感觉，董思成很喜欢。他靠在李泰容大腿里，头发蹭着男人的锁骨，李泰容把手伸进他宽阔的衬衣里，轻轻揉他的肚子帮他消食——他更享受了，他们在人群里偷偷摸摸做一些只有彼此知道的事，他爱这种亲密。

董思成的英文水平和内地大多数学生一样，六级水平，他对英文字幕一知半解，再加上苏醒的酒劲儿，李泰容又把他揉的太舒服，电影刚演到年轻时的诺亚和艾丽重逢，他便开始打瞌睡。“回去吧。”李泰容的低声撩进耳朵里。“吹着风舒服。”董思成眯着眼摇头，一手缠紧男人的大腿。

睡意很快又把他覆没。董思成再次有意识时，电影散场，李泰容已经背起他走出好几步。

他收了收搂在男人脖子上的手，“艾丽是老年痴呆对吧……他最后记起诺亚了吗？”

困的话都说不清了，还惦记结局，李泰容笑了笑，怕那人下滑，托着董思成的膝盖窝向上一颠，“嗯，弥留之际，艾丽记起诺亚是他的爱人，两个人紧握双手共同去世。”

听到背上那人模糊应了声，便又没了动静。

路途不远，李泰容十分钟把人背到家。

董思成被放到床上，刚沾到枕头的一瞬间，他就清醒了，人生真是奇妙，他仰起脖子，两只眼睛安静盯着李泰容。

李泰容脱光衣服，竖起的性器摩挲在他的腿根，热情地和他舌吻。

“今天自己脱。”耳际掠过滚烫。

双腿双手并用，两人一刻不离的纠缠，董思成三分钟才把自己剥净。

李泰容用手压着他一条大腿，看着两人交（）合的部位，“进去了一点。”

无论多少次，董思成都不能很好适应男人，动了动腰，脸颊红的灼热，“啊……别……”

“别什么？不要我全部进去吗？”李泰容用力送了下，将剩余的的大半截性（）器也挺了进去。

11<<<

与以往不同的是，原先的做爱，偏向于饱带欲望的第一个字，“做”。现在的董思成，几乎是献祭一样，把自己送给李泰容，双腿软软的搭在他腰上，用紧致细腻的内壁包裹着李泰容。

李泰容每撞一次，都能撞出一声呻吟。

许久没有这么疯狂过，习惯早起的李泰容醒的很晚，伸长胳膊够手机，十点。

他一动，董思成也醒了，手擦过床单，抓住李泰容的手腕哼哼，“你去干什么？”

“给咱们两个做饭。”李泰容还没爬起身，董思成便黏上来，轻轻吻着男人隆起的背肌，“着什么急？清晨来一发呗。”

“宝宝，你要把我榨干吗？”李泰容趴在他身下低低笑着，遇到喜欢的事就不懂克制，也是孩子天性之一了。

“你是老了，干不动了吗？”董思成咬他脖子，虎牙刺的他痛痒。

“跟我像你这么大的时候，是不能比。”李泰容一个翻身，把董思成摔进床里，掌心揉了一把柔韧的腰肢，软热的嘴唇贴上他的，色气满满地说，“但是把你弄哭，还是有资本的。”

董思成推开他，看到他的眼睛，便想起昨夜刻进他心里的那句话，他大拇指滑过李泰容的眼角，回味无穷，“你之前，从来没对我说过，我爱你。”

“我说过。”

“你没说过。”董思成乐了。

李泰容再三肯定，“说过。”

“你跟鬼说的吗？”董思成挑眉，“什么时候？”

李泰容认真道，“我们第一次做爱时，你夹的太紧，我说我爱你快让我进去。”

静默了十几秒，董思成忍无可忍地把他呼到一边，骑到李泰容腰上，拿起枕头想闷死那人，“哪个男的床上不是鬼话连篇李泰容你是不是傻？！！”

又折腾了十分钟，李泰容带着一脖子牙印去做饭。董思成趴在床上给自己按摩了会儿腰部，要不酸的他压根站不起来，也爬起来去洗漱。盥洗台上，看到杯子里插着同款的情侣牙刷，心口被暖了一下。

平常就爱拉着脸吓人，也不知道他的下属们知道李泰容用着个骚里骚气的粉色小牙刷，会怎么看他。董思成刷牙时对着镜子瞎乐呵，差点咽了那嘴白沫。

漱口，吐掉满嘴白，不，红的，泡沫。

红色还挺深，董思成面无表情地拧开水龙头，把那层猩红的液体冲下去。这种突发状况他不是头次处理，但说完全四平八稳也是假的。患这病就像跟上帝比掷骰子，让你赢全凭运气。有的人安生吃药，像正常人一样体面地结束一生；还有的小可怜从呱呱坠地就毫无回天之力，割破手指便能要了他的命；最后是像董思成这种，身体里像埋了颗定时炸弹，遥控器那头一按，他便要点头哈腰地去见阎王爷。

但愿还没到最坏的时机吧。

翻出随身携带的医用包，董思成取了团棉花，喷了些云南白药，捂在出血的牙龈上，他蜷坐在椅子上，合拢的眼皮都在颤抖。

李泰容在切菜时，背上趴上团温热的东西。

“做什么呢？”窄平的菜刀拿被男人操纵，起起落落把梨子切割的整齐，修长的指节覆在刀面上，真好看。

“给你炖只鸡，再给你玉米青豆炒个肉丁，你看可以吗？”

“这么丰盛啊，别麻烦了，啃个面包就行。”

“还吃早餐呢？这都中午了。”

董思成没说话，脸颊在他脖子上蹭了蹭。

李泰容觉得董思成怪怪的，明明起床那会儿还跟他嬉闹。他把刀横在案板上，转过身，想去亲亲董思成，董思成偏了下脑袋，促狭的看了他一眼，有幽怨，有离奇浓稠的甜蜜，牵连缠绕的情愫，像只小手般轻盈握住他的心脏。董思成扑进他怀中。

李泰容轻声问，“怎么了？”

他也好想亲亲李泰容啊。可是他不能，接吻会泄露他嘴中的药味。董思成嘴唇擦着他锁骨，“没什么，想好好抱抱你。”

李泰容一只手放在他脖子上，另一只手，一下一下在他脊背上抚摸着，“抱吧，我喜欢你这么黏着我。”

以前他还真不知道，董思成是这么离不了人的性格，就差不能长在他身上。

接下来的几天，他们撒欢的玩。冲浪蹦极，也起过很早，只为了日出那一秒钟海天相接的壮美，哪怕只是在海滩的步行街闲逛，心里都是涨涨的，因为陪你做这一切的是至爱。

他们还去看了夏威夷的地标之一，那座叫钻石头的死火山。

有些风景，只有当它贴在你脚下时，你才能领略到大自然的鬼斧神工。他们徒步走上山头，踩着那曾经生生不息的滚过岩浆的地方。

“像你一样。”董思成说。

“嗯？”

“我说火山。”他转过头，去拉李泰容的手，“像是你。”

李泰容挑眉笑，洗耳恭听，“为什么。”

“在我印象里，你一年四季，都很温暖。”他有风湿，很多血友病的患者，都无法幸免。阴雨天，关节痛的像是要自行断掉。他从小就极度怕冷。

他害怕的事有很多，手指割破一个小口子，都能打乱他全部的生活节奏。那时李泰容和他冷战，他给李泰容发短信，说削水果剌到手，很疼，是真的疼。血流不止，像是谁在用注射器抽他的液体，他花了半个小时才止血。

董思成开口时，眼眶蒸着湿气，“小时候，隔壁的邻居家有个小姐姐，长的很漂亮，每天还给我奶糖吃，大部分时间只在轮椅上坐着，因为身体原因，也不能上学。我偷偷从教室里拿粉笔，放学后找她，假装我是老师她是学生，扮演上课的游戏。十二岁的时候，”一抹羞赭突然降临到他的话中，“她来了……那个……就是……你知道的，不可避免的那个……”

董思成哀戚地叹了口气，“标志女孩子成长的一件事，夺走了她的生命。”这句话一出来，李泰容感觉他苍老很多。

“那是我第一次意识到，我的同类，原来这么脆弱。”

他看到李泰容满眼迷茫地望着他。

记挂他三天两头喊着冷，于是带他来到温暖旖旎的夏威夷。

李泰容带给他的，一直都是最美好的东西。

他最怕死，他怕不能和爱的人天荒地老。

有些话再不见天日，就来不及了。董思成举起手，慢慢贴在李泰容的胸口，果然啊，那是穿透衣帛的滚烫和爱。

他轻微抓了一把，衬衣在拳头边浮现涟漪般的褶皱，他小声说，“你是我的火山。”

12<<<

晚上回到住宿，董思成主动向李泰容坦白，那时两人刚滚过床单，“我觉得我身体在恶化，恐怕要提前回去了。”在男人喉结上咬了口，“容哥。”

李泰容正要压着人再做一次，听到董思成这么说，他其实听清了，不愿意相信似的，眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“不是特别严重，”董思成摸着他的脸，稍稍抬起臀部，意有所指的夹了下他，“别紧张，你看我刚才不是还有力气陪你干坏事吗。”

李泰容的脸持续惨白，脑子里晃过董思成在厨房看他的眼神，该是那个时候，董思成就知道自己不容乐观了吧。他感觉自己四经五脉都被封住了，全身要窒息的疼。干什么的兴致都没了，从董思成身上翻下去，靠在床头。

“我不想扫兴的，咱们好不容易这么合拍。我真的……以前没这么开心过。”董思成说的很轻松，还在软软的笑，“但我实在做不到像演电视剧里那样，多大公无私，晚期的病人到了最后，还故意瞒着另一半什么的。你也不想半夜一摸床，摸了一手血，然后我在旁边有气无力地喊，容哥我不行了快给我抬医院。”董思成突然戏精上身，一只手浮夸地捂住自己胸口，倒在床上演了起来。

“小神经病。”李泰容绷不住笑出声，揉了揉他脑袋。

隔天便坐上返程的飞机，董思成在躺椅上翻来覆去，一会儿一脑门的汗。

李泰容心疼地碰了碰他膝盖，“是不是很疼？”

“有一点。”董思成咬的嘴唇泛白，他根本没劲儿撒谎，张开两只手臂，“你抱抱，抱抱我就不疼了。”

都这个关头了，还要安慰他，李泰容不敢表现出颓丧，那样会浪费董思成的心思。李泰容小心地把人捞进怀里，“不舒服的时候起码要告诉我，不要硬撑。”

情况比他们想象的更严重。

或者说，之前董思成把令人担忧的那部分隐藏的滴水不露。在主治医生办公室，那一大堆专业术语李泰容没听进去几个，只知道董思成已经到了被强制住院的地步。

回到病房，看到董思成支着膝盖趴在手臂上，什么也没干，只是乖巧地在等他。

一股酸水顶的李泰容呼吸一窒。“昀昀。”他走过去坐在床边，董思成的颈子很长很美，半垂着脑袋，娇嫩的一亩三分地让他贪恋，李泰容习惯性地在上面掐了两下，“从今天起我陪你住在这里。”

“嗯。”

“之后的很长一段时间……”他没有决绝的否定董思成剩余的人生，他尽力措辞，让董思成看到更多希望，也给他一个念想，好像熬过这段时光，一切可以回到正常轨道。李泰容嗓子发涩，“你不能去工作，也不能随便出去玩，要得到医生的允许才可以，每天要输液和吃药。”

“好的。”

“你这么乖我不习惯啊。”李泰容抱住他蜷起的腿，也就抱住他整个人，轻轻摇了下。

董思成总算抬起头，像是为了自夸才放弃他沉迷于其中的候鸟状态，恬静地笑，没有出声，露出的虎牙很可爱，“我本来就是听话的宝宝。”

没错啊，董思成对在乎的人，永远都是善解人意的，初识的那天就知道他为了减轻家人负担到在外打工，以前对他竖起满身刺，也是因为董思成没有认可他。

李泰容勾了勾他下巴，他也想对董思成笑，到底心事太重，只是皱了皱眉。

“容哥，开心点，我已经够庆幸了。起码我这个病不会太影响美观，也就是关节会走形什么的，衣服盖着也看不到，不像癌症什么的，不停化疗，头发都掉没了，多可怜呀。”董思成还是孩子心性，鼓了鼓嘴，说了句让李泰容触目惊心的话，“要是我得了那种病，我就去自杀！”

“不准胡说！”李泰容捂住他的嘴，自杀、死亡，这样的字眼已经成了他骨里的那根刺。

“哎呀我不是没那么倒霉嘛。”董思成在他手心里舔了一下，天真无邪的笑声从他指缝中溢出。

他笑了一会儿，纯粹是自己把自己逗乐了，咯咯咯的像是某种吃饱了而雀跃的鸟类，哪怕李泰容有点愁云惨淡，在董思成的感染下，也轻松了不少。他握住李泰容的手，语重心长地说，“倘若我……万一有个好歹，你要找个比我更爱你的男朋友，忘记过去，展开新的人生。你知道我不会说这种话吧李泰容——”董思成霸气地挑挑眉，要说的话峰回路转，“你是我的，我不在了也一样，我才是唯一可以撼动你灵魂的那个人。没有人能取代我。对吗？”

“当然。”李泰容捏着他下颌，两人亲昵地撞了下鼻子。

董思成是有趣的人，他很会自娱自乐，和医院的人混熟后，见到谁都是笑眯眯的，会经常把手里的干果分给小护士们吃，一点也不像个病入膏肓的人。护士例行查房时，他会趁机求情，并且懂得利用自己“年轻男孩子”的优势，咬咬嘴唇皱皱鼻子，天仙下凡也一手拿下。

——“姐姐我成天在病房里要闷出蘑菇啦，你跟你们boss商量下，让我出去放个风吧，你推着我去就行，要不岂不是浪费了姐姐你今天精心化好的妆吗？”

李泰容就一上午不在，从外面回来时，便看到在小花园里卿卿我我的两人，董思成坐在轮椅上，对面是坐在石凳上的小护士，两个人凑着脑袋不知道在干什么。这还了得？李泰容走过去，声音很冷，脸色如常——但面对外人的如常也是冰冻三尺。

扬了下拎着的保温盒，“董思成，回去吃饭了。”

他推着董思成回去时，董思成在轮椅上不住扭头，“哎呦喂你怎么又生气啦人家就给我修了个眉毛。”看着李泰容醋的挺憋屈，又是一阵悦耳的笑。

自此之后，整层楼都知道127号房的姓董的漂亮男孩子有个占有欲超强的霸总男朋友。

只要不是情况特殊，董思成的正餐李泰容全包，在家做好，风里来雨里去的送到医院。有时看李泰容憔悴的眼圈乌青，他也心疼，就说别那么麻烦了，让家里阿姨做就好，你还得工作，这样对身体损耗太大。

不能替你痛，不能替你被禁锢在这充斥着消毒水的病房，我唯一能做的，好像就只有这么多了。这些低迷的话李泰容无法说出口，就只用牙咬了下董思成肉肉的耳垂，说，“我喜欢给我爱的人做饭吃。”

有纵容，也有不可商榷的原则。

李泰容对董思成玩手机这一项把的非常严。到时间就要把东西上缴。董思成爬进被窝时还可怜兮兮地撇嘴巴，“一定要这样吗？我是个成年人啊。”

“对你这种没有自制力的，成年人，一定要这样。”李泰容边给他掖被角，边这么说，董思成是有前科的，不没收他会在午睡时偷偷玩。

病房里有时很热闹，一拨一拨的人会来探病。只要不累着董思成，欢声笑语多一些，总是好的，李泰容这么想。一次他从外面回来时，董思成靠在床头玩手机，手指动的非常快，看表情应该是在聊天。

“今天有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有——”每次问都说没有。

“中午我不在有好好吃饭吗？”

“有~”

“跟谁聊天呢这么欢。”

董思成穿着鹅黄色的高领毛衣，整个人无比稚嫩，像是刚破壳而出，“小鸡崽！”

啧，还说别人是小鸡崽。

李泰容拿过他的手机，把他头发揉的很乱，“丸子要来看你。”

13<<<

第一次见面看着不太顺眼，董思成没想到，中本悠太和他还挺合得来。

中本悠太从日本带来了游戏，两个人对着液晶电视玩的废寝忘食。屏幕里的人在战斗，伴着唇枪舌战，最后演变成他们两个真人忘我地扭打成一团。

“中本贱人你这么大人还耍赖要不要脸？”董思成拖着他的腿，尖叫着把人从沙发上扯下来，中本悠太被钳制的巧妙，挣扎不动被对方在地板上拖了好几米，“卖皮革的他妈的你这也配叫病人？”

大部分时候，李泰容都只坐在床上，不闻不问地观战，除非董思成占下风，他会过去帮忙踹中本悠太两脚。

春寒料峭，董思成的病情更加反复无常，已经疼到晚上睡不着觉，膝盖和手肘明显变的扭曲肿大，他自卑到不想让李泰容碰他，甚至会对李泰容冷言冷语，不耐烦地说我他妈的一个将死之人想清静会儿这么难么。

伤敌一百，自损八千。看着李泰容受伤的表情，他又悔的心碎，到卫生间咬着毛巾，无声地嚎啕大哭。

在某晚洗澡时，董思成执意要自己来，他不想让对方看到自己丑陋的身体，考虑到那是更大的折损，李泰容不同意，推拉几句后，董思成一巴掌扇在李泰容脸上。

无论之前闹的多无法收场，两人都没动过手，而且打人不打脸，这是最伤人尊严的打法。

董思成当场就哭了。

不敢相信自己的暴躁，董思成抱着李泰容，咽着眼泪不停说对不起，说他不想死。

他爱到骨子里的人，气息奄奄的靠在他怀里，说他不想死。这种心脏被剖开的痛感，只有李泰容才明白。像是冥冥中有个坐标轴，度过这晚后，董思成突然看开很多，走出了低谷，他又重新变的开朗乐观，照样每天和小护士们插科打诨。

他是真的变的很开心，甚至还让李泰容从家里把他的木吉他拿过来，经常在病房里开小型音乐会，一弹唱就是个把小时，护士们都成了他的迷妹。

一次董思成正埋在病床上的小桌子前奋笔疾书，李泰容突然推门，他急忙把露出的粉色纸张推进书里。

“写什么呢这么神秘。”李泰容给他倒杯热水。

“谱子呗。”董思成咬着笔头，笑嘻嘻地说，“灵感来了写两句，毕竟我老本行嘛。”

“写好了弹给我听听。”

“好嘞！”

进入蝉鸣蛙噪的夏季后，董妈妈也来到香港，这也是董思成本人的意思——再不见一面，怕是没机会了。尽管他现在一直在灯枯油尽。

病房中满是两个男人生活的痕迹，尽管董妈妈见过世间百态，也一时没能消化。她是端庄优雅的女人，被逼的绝地也不会抓狂嘶吼，哀伤的脸庞中透着温婉，看到她，李泰容便知道董思成为什么家教这样好。

她只问了句，“就是他了吗？”

董思成安宁地淌着眼泪，看了眼站在病床边的李泰容，嘶哑地说，“妈妈，我爱他。”

面对一个日渐枯萎的儿子，一个母亲除了宽容，还能做什么？

那个古灵精怪的、和他有过一面之缘的Ten，也来过一趟，抱着盆和他一样，怪异又可爱的植物。

对于看病人送绿植，董思成真是头一回见，但放在Ten身上，也不显得多离奇。

Ten把小盆栽放到阳光充沛的阳台上，摆弄着嫩绿的叶片，背对董思成说，“你又不是个软妹子，我送你花不是太那什么了吗，少点矫情啊。”

Ten的话很多，好像不需要别人接茬，也能自圆自说，一点也不觉得尴尬。

“最近黄sir不太劲儿……就黄旭熙，你记得吧，就又高又帅之前把你摁桌上那个……”

董思成正喝水，差点把自己呛死，急忙想跳过这回，这小警察会不会聊天啊？！

“记得记得。他怎么啦？”

“下了班屁股着火似的就回家了，我觉得他是有女朋友了。”Ten翻着眼珠加了句，“或者男朋友。啊啊啊他那么油盐不进到底是什么小妖精把他撩到了！！！”

“你要加把劲儿啊。”董思成喜欢听他说话，比他更有趣，他摸着暖暖的水杯为小警官加油。

“我还不够？整个中环警局都知道我暗恋他，我都就差给他下蛊啦……我……我可以吗？”

“啊？”

“就那个植物，是我从泰国灵媒那求来的，当时老奶奶教了我几招。用我传授给你不？也不难，找几根蜡烛和猫血，摆个阵就可以，如果以后你们家李泰容出轨了，可以确保那对奸夫淫妇死于非命……”

董思成这次真喝不下去了，惊慌地把人打断，“啊不不不了……”

……

几天后，董思成腹腔出血，要上手术台，生还率非常低，只有百分之二十。

他被病痛折磨的瘦骨嶙峋，病号服像是个麻袋罩着他。被推进去之前，他勾住了李泰容的衣角，那一瞬间他想起了《恋恋笔记本》中的诺亚，被爱人遗忘，是怎样绝望的酷刑。他即使死了，也不能忍受。

“你会忘记我吗？”他惶恐地问李泰容。

“不，被你爱过，绝对是我生命中最无法超越的时光。是你，董思成，不是其他人。我永远把你记在这里。”李泰容俯下身，拉过他的手，捂在自己胸口，这是他们的秘密动作，只有彼此才懂。

小番外

1

董思成的后事是在香港办的。那几天下瓢泼大雨，全城被淹的失序，像是冰冷的海域。隔着玻璃划过的水线，李泰容打量着这一切，脑子里一片空白，他们不是还在那片甜美蔚蓝的夏威夷海吗？

从十二月到今夏，是身患痛症的董思成无比难熬的半年，对他也是一秒掰作几瓣的祸患，现在转身一看，竟感觉穿梭的如此之快。

董思成在这的朋友不多，除了公司的几个练习生、中本悠太和Ten，还有李泰容的几个密友，没有其他人前来吊唁。所以当他看到李楷灿时，完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“泰容哥。”还是李楷灿先开的口。

“楷灿？”上次见李楷灿还是十几年前，他们都住在老城区的小巷子里，这小孩还是需要他罩着的邻居老李家的乖孙子。

“嗯，我是。”李楷灿看起来有点激动，“我刚才远远看见你，还不敢确认，直到问了问这的管事人……”他又扫了眼教堂庄严的布景，“才知道真的是你。”

“你都长这么大了？”

“这么多年没见啦……”李楷灿搓了搓手指，有点难为情的笑了，还是倾了下身子，一把拥住李泰容，“不管怎么说，相逢都是好的！”

在葬礼见到李楷灿，确实是阴云密布的这些天，唯一能稍微慰藉他的光亮。两人分开后，李泰容还是觉得不可思议，便倒出疑问，“你怎么会路过这里？”

“我……我老板……他栽在条子手里……几天前也是在这办丧事……”其实李泰容只要看两眼报纸，就知道最近有件轰动港城的黑老大被捕狱中自杀的大案，但是他满心憔悴，好像丧失了对外界的感知能力，只是一具行尸走肉。

总归是，牵扯到人命的巧合不会令人愉悦。李泰容知趣地没有在进行这个话题。

各自聊着近几年的生活，话题平淡，倒是没有疏离感，李楷灿暗自踌躇着，终于问了他想问的——

“李马克现在怎么样？”

离开香港前，董妈妈交给李泰容一个信封，“李先生。”直到现在，他在称呼李泰容这件事上，还是不知所措，隔了个董思成，按礼说是他的长辈，可她只超李泰容十三岁，叫什么似乎都显得不合适。只好挑了个最保守的。

“这是昀昀让我转交给你的。”

李泰容拿到手里，封面上是董思成工整的字体，“送给李泰容的情书”。

他抽出一角，只看到是粉红色的信纸，他眼睛一痛，像是图钉按进去，视网膜便氤满水迹。那是董思成趴在桌上写的，他当天看见了那一幕。

“还有一件事，”董妈妈于心不忍地、艰难开口，“昀昀的骨灰，要带回去一半。”

李泰容不想在外示弱，迅速地擦了下眼泪，“应……应该的……”

2

亲爱的容哥：

你好，当你看到这封信的时候，我已经不在你身边了，但是你不要难过啊，这就违背我的本意啦。你记得，这是我送你的情书，可不是遗书啊！你要经常笑一笑。我好像还没有告诉过你，你笑起来特别好看。

首先要感谢你，这么喜欢我，对我这么好。因为你，在这认识的一年里，我体会到了有的人可能一生都触碰不到的东西，那么荡气回肠的爱，和曾经……哎我后来也是才想通，之前咱们俩处处不对付，幸好你没放弃我。我也是喜欢上你才知道，原来产生的那些恨，都是为了爱你做铺垫，哎妈把这写到纸上还是挺矫情的kkkkkk……总之你知道，我真的很喜欢你，宇宙无敌超级霹雳的喜欢！

还要感谢你对我的坦诚。谢谢你没有给我虚妄的希望。每个探病的人，都告诉我，董思成你要好好活着，你要相信现在的医疗手段，你是可以痊愈的。明知道他们是在画饼，为了不让他们失望，我还得假装成一个没什么能把我打倒的战士，笑脸相迎，放心吧我会战胜病魔，开始崭新的生活。只有在你那里，我才不用演戏。不瞒你说，有时难捱到我想着干脆一刀抹脖子，就什么都太平了，你能感觉到你的骨头缝里不受控制的涌出液体，很恐怖，痛到……我找不出词来形容。但是看看你……我还诧异，怎么就有那么神奇的事——看你一眼，虽然那些痛疼还在，但是那些悲观的想法都消弭了，我会很安宁。

手术前没有人肯告诉我实话，他们不知道我要的就是这个，我不想连自己怎么死的都不知道，容哥你没察觉吧，你最大的优点之一就是诚实耿直。现在想起那会儿飞夏威夷，你在机场和那的人一字字的周旋，真的很可爱啊。

还有某天我跟你交代的，要你对我忠心不二的话……后来我想了想，那太自私了，你不能把后半生葬送在我身上，你这么好，值得一个能伴你到老的爱人。当然很难找到比我还爱你的人，我是真的很爱很爱你啊……

最后再表个白。

因为你我才不后悔在人间走这一遭。我永远爱你呀！

P个S

不要随便！给人做饭！你做的饭太好吃啦，你把他的胃笼络了，他离爱上你也就不远了！！！

你帅气可爱的男朋友

董思成


End file.
